Regalos
by charlie nim
Summary: Furihata Kouki está indeciso... ¡No tiene la menor idea de qué regalarle a Akashi! Y sus pensamientos deprimentes lo ayudaban aún menos. El cumpleaños del maniático quizás no sea tan bueno como esperaba... ¿O sí?


_Advertencias:_ Es un AU, por lo tanto hay un poco de OoC, clichés, algún que otro error ortográfico, etcétera.

Los personajes no me pertenecen (al igual que la imagen utilizada como portada). Por lo demás, ¡disfruten la historia!

* * *

 _ **Regalos.**_

Un día común y corriente en la vida de Furihata Kouki es normal. Ya saben, sin cambios drásticos, yendo al colegio, estudiando, jugando a videojuegos... Pero lo único que valía la pena de toda esa rutina es que podía ver a Akashi.

No le mal interpreten, no es como si estuviera obsesionado con él o algo parecido... Bueno, en síntesis, pueden ser considerados mejores amigos. Llevan conociéndose desde hace una década y poco más.

Procedamos a contar como empezó su hermosa historia.

Akashi era llevado en su coche en dirección a su clase privada de violín. Era un conservatorio de última categoría, por supuesto. Los señores Akashi no dejarían a su pequeño niño de siete años con cualquiera, ni mucho menos. Sin embargo no se tomaban algo de su tiempo para encaminarlo hacia el lugar, de eso ya se encargaba el chófer. Salvo en algunas contadas ocasiones que también venia su madre...

Eso pronto cambiaría.

—Señor, ya hemos llegado.

—Gracias, y puede hacerme el favor de venir un poco más tarde. Mis clases de hoy durarán más de lo previsto.

El interlocutor solo asintió. No es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto de las decisiones tomadas por el próximo sucesor; las encontraba algo raras eso si.

Sin más, se despidió y volvió a donde se suponía que debía estar. Akashi en cambio se detuvo a unos pasos cerca de la entrada. Era un lugar inmenso.

Hasta el lindo niño se preguntaba para qué necesitaban un sitio tan grande si después de todo no podían entablar conversaciones con otros. La razón es que sus clases eran individuales. Siempre estaba solo junto a su tutora. Una preciosa chica estadounidense.

Alexandra García, ese era su nombre.

—Quizás... Hoy pueda verlo —susurró él niño un poco más animado.

...

El pequeño Furihata solía pasar en frente de ese gigantesco conservatorio casi todos los días de la semana, para entregar recados de su madre. A parte de ser costurera también hacía unos deliciosos pasteles. Estaba siempre luchando contra la tentación de comérselos. Eso era algo bueno, o al menos así lo pensaba Kouki. "¡Cuantas más ganas te den probarlos es porque están riquísimos, mami!" Solía decir...

Luego de unas semanas pudo notar algo extraño. Como si fuera constantemente vigilado, no le gustaba esa sensación. Pero un día pudo verlo.

Un chico que parecía tener su misma edad lo observaba sin apartar la vista desde una alta ventana. Lo miraba directo. Eso si que daba grima. Aunque por alguna razón él tampoco pudo apartar sus ojos.

En ese instante el chico desapareció, parece que le dio hasta vergüenza el saberse descubierto.

Furihata siguió mirando en su dirección un rato más, se dio por vencido y continuo con su caminata con algo de emoción. Sentía mucha curiosidad por aquel extraño chico.

Sin dudas debía volver a verlo.

Y así pasaban los días, Furihata continuaba pasando por ahí y siempre veía a aquel niño observándole. Quizás con demasiada atención. En uno de aquellos el castaño decidió dar un paso más y lo saludó. Cosa nunca antes hecha, en anteriores ocasiones solo se dedicaban a mirarse hasta que el pelirrojo se apartaba. Incluso añadió una sonrisa.

El pequeño niño desapareció como un rayo de la ventana.

Kouki se sintió decepcionado, quizás no le agrade del todo, pensó.

En cambio no sabia que nuestro chico pelirrojo solo tenía vergüenza, tanta que no pudo soportar seguir mirando y terminó escondiéndose debajo de una mesa que se encontraba ahí, su cara había adquirido el color de su cabello. Podría decirse que hasta lo había superado.

No salió de su escondite hasta que su maestra lo encontró en ese lugar, un tanto sorprendida. Akashi no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

...

Aquella semana de invierno Furihata no se presentó como de costumbre, y el ánimo de Akashi estaba por los suelos. Eso hasta Alex podía notarlo. Y como la prudencia no era lo suyo sin dudarlo le preguntó:

—¡Hey, Akashi! —le dio un palmada un tanto demasiado fuerte en la espalda—. Pareces decaído, ¿quieres salir a jugar con la nieve?

—No... —declinó la oferta algo adolorido por aquel "amistoso" golpe.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Los niños debéis de adorar estas cosas! Vaya aguafiestas estás hecho.

—No creo que usted sea la más adecuada para decir algo así.

A su vez la rubia solo arqueó las cejas en señal de incredulidad. Vaya niño...

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan desanimado? —se sentó a su lado, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros—. No es normal, así no podemos continuar con tu clase.

—Yo estoy normal, no hace falta que se acerque tanto —con eso dicho se retiró hacia un lado, después de haberse quitado de encima a su profesora, claro.

El salón estaba en un aparente silencio. Akashi solía sentirlo grande en demasía. Pero esta vez, era pequeño. Muy pequeño.

Y en ese momento lo vio. Corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Pasó en frente de la ventana de siempre como el viento. De repente se paró y volvió hacia atrás.

No se había olvidado de él, y sin falta procedió a saludarlo como todos los días. Esta vez Akashi no se acobardó, le devolvió el saludo con "tranquilidad", puede que se haya notado su felicidad a kilómetros de distancia pero eso ahora no importaba.

Furihata río y justo pareció recordar a lo que iba. Con una rápida despedida continuó su camino a algún lugar lejos de su nuevo amigo.

—Ohh, vaya, así que era por eso~.

—Eh... ¡Alexandra- _san_! Debemos continuar la clase, no se distraiga —dijo Sei mientras empujaba con la poca fuerza que tenía a su maestra. La cual había aparecido a su lado de improvisto.

La estadounidense reía muy alto.

Siguieron con esa rutina por los meses siguientes. El pequeño niño rico tenía ganas de mantener una verdadera conversación con aquel chico al que había estado acosando, bueno no, no era acosar. Solo le pareció interesante, de alguna manera.

—¿No te parece que deberías hablar con él~? —la voz de Alex tenía cierto tono malicioso.

No le daba buena espina a Akashi.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se hizo el desentendido.

—Para que sepas cuan buena y genial persona que soy, incluso suspenderé las clases de hoy~. Estás a tiempo aún.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Acaso dudas de mí?

—...

—No hacia falta que no contestaras, eso es maldad —en cambio de estar enojada, solo le dio un sonrisa. Y sin más lo echó de ahí.

Seijuurou se encontraba el frío y desolado pasillo. Sin más opción tomó en cuenta su —si se podía considerar así— conversación con Alex y salió del lugar. Un poco ansioso quizás. Pero sobre todo nervioso.

Kouki iba tarareando canciones navideñas, ya se encontraban en Diciembre. Una de sus estaciones favoritas. Ese día su madre lo había abrigado más de lo normal, incluso y le puso dos jerséis; eso era demasiado para él pequeño castaño.

Se preguntaba si su amigo se encontraría ahí. Podría haberse tomado las vacaciones de Navidad ya, con eso en mente se dirigió con naturalidad a una de las ventanas más grandes del lugar. Aquella en la que su amigo siempre se encontraba recostado admirando el paisaje, y de paso a él. Pero eso no es tan verídico. ¿Quién sabe?

—Que pena... Parece que hoy no esta aquí —con algo de tristeza iba a emprender su camino una vez más.

Hasta que escuchó algo como el susurro del viento y algo, más bien alguien, le agarraba del abrigo. Sus instintos de supervivencia le decían que huyera. Por una vez no les hizo caso.

Con algo de lentitud y ansiedad giró un poco su cabeza solo para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos rojos tanto como su cabello. Ese sin dudas era su amigo.

—¿Hola? —preguntó inseguro el castaño. Akashi solo pudo avergonzarse más y separarse lo más que pudo del chico.

—Eh...

—¿Si? —en cambio Furi no se daba cuenta de su vergüenza, lo atribuyó a que era tímido.

Se acercó un poco más a él. Había mucha nieve por los alrededores. Demasiada incluso.

Akashi no era alguien tímido, según él solo era algo "desconfiado". Pero algo que no pudo evitar fue tiritar, vamos, quien no lo haría si ni siquiera llevaba un abrigo grueso. ¡Y estaban en pleno Diciembre!

—Oh, no es como si pudiera darte mi abrigo, mi mami me mataría pero... Si no te molesta toma mi bufanda, estoy bien sin ella —se ofreció con una sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Sei. El cual en algún momento terminó sentado en un banco.

Negó con la cabeza, no quería que se tomaran molestias para ayudarle. Como era de esperarse, Furihata no le hizo caso y le puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello, con un nudo hecho de forma un tanto tosca.

—Listo —dijo una vez terminada su obra.

—... Gracias —susurró apenas el pelirrojo con las mejillas algo sonrosadas por el frío.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

—¡N-nada! Quiero decir, mi nombre es Akashi Seijuurou —con una de sus manos subió la bufanda hasta la altura de su nariz y desviando la vista continuó: — Un placer...

—¡Ahh! ¡Yo soy Furihata Kouki! Encantado~ —su sonrisa era resplandeciente.

Y absolutamente hermosa, así lo pensó aquel día Akashi.

Furi había extendido una mano, Sei entendió que quería estrechársela y correspondió. Lo que no se esperaba era que Furihata estirará de su mano y que con un rápido movimiento lo envolvería en un cálido abrazo.

Al principio fue algo impactante, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, también correspondió al abrazo, quizás esa era la manera que tenía aquel niño de hacerle saber que no estaba solo. Y para hacerle entrar en calor de la única forma que se le ocurría.

Cabe recalcar que ese día era veinte de Diciembre. Su cumpleaños.

Y a pesar de que esa noche tendría una fiesta por todo lo grande junto a muchas personas.

Estaba de acuerdo en que no podrían darle mejor regalo de cumpleaños en ese momento. Ni aunque lo compraran con todo el dinero del mundo.

No lo cambiaría.

...

Y en ese momento en el presente, el ahora ya no tan pequeño Furihata estaba en un dilema que su pobre corazón de chihuahua no aguantaría.

¿Qué regalarle a Akashi por su cumpleaños?

Solo quedaba un día y no había comprado nada. Aunque Akashi hubiera mencionado muchísimas veces que no hacia falta que le diera algo. De alguna manera Furi se sentía culpable... Necesitaba darle algo en muestra de que si le importaba.

No es algo que el aún termine de tragarse del todo, ¿cómo sino podría el pobre chico sin nada en particular ser amigo de alguien como Akashi?

Se hacia ese tipo de preguntas a menudo. Sabía que no debería martirizarse con eso.

Sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

—Ya, ya, deberías dejar de pensar Kouki... —se dijo a si mismo.

Se encontraba acostado en su cama. Lo que hacia que pensara más aún en la distancia entre ambos, su casa no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Sei. Su familia era de clase media, y claro que tuvieron muchas dificultades como para mandarlo al instituto en el que cursaba. Eso hacia que Furihata se sintiera culpable, no quería que se tomaran molestias en él, por algo trabajaba; necesitaba devolverles de alguna manera todo lo que hicieron.

—¡Furi! —escuchó el grito de alguien más abajo—. ¡Oye, no tengo todo el día!

Era Kagami Taiga. Son algo así como amigos y ya de paso vecinos.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y con paso presuroso fue a la ventana.

Como se lo esperaba Kagami ya se encontraba esperándole impaciente en frente de su domicilio.

—¡Kagami! Espera un segundo... ¡Tengo que cambiarme!

—¡Eso estoy haciendo! Tsk, ya deberías estar listo...

Ambos se conocieron en la tienda en la que actualmente trabajaban y la mayor sorpresa fue; cuando se dieron cuenta que vivían al lado y no hace falta recalcar la emoción que sintió Furi en ese momento.

No solía hacer amigos con facilidad.

Y justo ahora debían volver a trabajar. La Navidad no era cosa fácil después de todo. La horas se hacían eternas con tanto que hacer, pero lo bueno es que te pagaban el doble las horas extras.

Horas extras que su madre no quería que hiciera.

—Mamá, ya me voy —dijo a duras penas mientras terminaba de arreglarse al bajar las escaleras.

No cabe duda que se tropezó y terminó en una posición no muy buena en el suelo (eso dejaría marca).

Su madre corrió en su ayuda al darse cuenta de aquello. El castaño solo le restó importancia, y aún rengueando pudo salir de casa con su extraña rapidez. Claro que, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su madre.

—Lamento la tardanza, me caí por las escaleras —dijo en medio de jadeos una vez alcanzó a su amigo. Kagami ya había emprendido la caminata unos segundos atrás.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Furi? —preguntó. Quizás su preocupación era exagerada.

El tigre suele pensar demasiado en el bienestar de sus compañeros antes que en el mismo. De una forma extraña pero lo hace.

—Por supuesto, no soy tan débil —hizo una mueca al mover su brazo—. Puede que esté un poco mal...

—Quizás debas quedarte en casa, Furi.

—¡No! —se avergonzó al haber gritado, tosió—. Debo ir a trabajar, prefiero ganar un poco más de dinero... Ya sabes, ¿no deberías ir a preparar tus cosas?

—Nah, no hay mucho que hacer... Puede que las cosas se compliquen cuando vengan mis familiares, pero ya encontraré alguna forma de que ellos me ayuden.

—Oh, entonces... ¿Me invitarías el pastel? —preguntó el castaño cuando ya se encontraban en la parada de autobús.

Es bien sabido que Taiga era un cocinero excepcional. Haga lo que haga siempre será una delicia.

—Claro que si, Furi... Espera, si es que sobrevive hasta que tú vengas. Mi familia es peculiar.

—Ains, ya pensaba yo que sería difícil conseguir una primicia tuya... No deberían ser tan deliciosas —se llevó una mano al pecho como si doliera.

— ¡Furi! —le gritó el más alto muy abochornado. El sonrojo no podía faltar.

Las risas del castaño inundaron las calles.

...

—Akashi- _kun_ , ¿mañana saldrás a algún lado?

—Pasaré el día con Kouki.

—¿Consideras el hecho de confesarte?

—¿Confesar el qué, Tetsuya?

—Pues obviamente que prefieres los guisantes antes que las pasas.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Lo sé.

Kuroko Tetsuya era un amigo cercano del chico pelirrojo. Trabaja a medio tiempo en una biblioteca, se encontraba cursando su tercer año en la universidad y seguía como carrera Biología Sanitaria. No por nada decían que Kuroko era raro, no es como si luego le fuera a ser fácil conseguir trabajo...

—Tetsuya, ¿no tenías que irte a la guardería hoy?

—Esta cerrada por vacaciones, aunque me hubiera encantado ir... Salvo por Kise, es demasiado enérgico para mi gusto.

—Es lo que te mereces... ¿Puedes llegar ahí? —señaló con sus dedos una escalera de madera que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos.

—Claro que... —extendió sus brazos pero a penas y pudo acercarse unos milímetros al lugar donde quería depositar los libros—. Pásamela.

—Entendido —quiso reírse.

—Estamos en las mismas Akashi- _kun_ , no es como si pudieras burlarte.

—Tetsuya, deberías permanecer callado. Así te ves mejor.

Seijuurou solía pasar algunas tardes ahí, eso si el tiempo se lo permitía. Prefería ir allí, a pesar de tener una biblioteca privada en su hogar; digamos que la compañía era mucho mejor.

—¿La fiesta en tú casa sigue en pie?

—A mi petición mis padres la cambiaron para él día de Navidad.

Kuroko solo asintió. Una fugaz sonrisa pasó por sus labios y a continuación dijo:

—Para que no te interrumpan en tú día, claro...

—Tus insinuaciones me sacan de quicio.

—Yo no insinúo nada, ahora debes abandonar mi espacio debo continuar con mi trabajo.

Le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda con un libro que tenía. El mensaje era claro, debía irse. Pronto.

—Ya iba irme de todas formas, espero que asistas a la fiesta —se lo estaba exhortando.

—Cuenta con ello.

...

—¡Sei! Perdona el retraso, mi madre me retuvo más de lo que esperaba y lue-

—No hace falta que te disculpes, solo vayamos ya.

Estaban en una calle muy transitada en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de las una. Lo raro es que Akashi no se hubiera ido o le esté soltando un discurso sobre la importancia de ser puntual. Será por el cumpleaños, quizás.

—Ah, si. Esto, claro... Digo... ¡Vayamos a comer!

—En eso quedamos, Kouki...

—¿Eh? Ah, claro. ¡No perdamos más tiempo!

Se lo llevo de la mano a algún lugar desconocido para el pelirrojo. No se negó a aquel contacto. Y mucho menos pudo negar el hecho de sentir todo ese revoltijo de emociones en su interior.

...

—Listo.

—¿Estamos en un... McDonald's?

—Ajá —Furihata asintió complacido de alguna manera consigo mismo.

—Bueno, no pueden decirte que no eres original, llevar al heredero de los Akashi a un local de comida rápida. Interesante —iba a abrir la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Seria la impresión lo que no hizo que viera que la puerta se abría hacia dentro y no hacia fuera. Cosa que repitió durante un largo rato, hasta que Furihata se puso a su lado.

—Esto… Sei, la puerta no se abre así... Mira el cartel —lo señaló, estaba pegado a un lado de las puertas.

—... —hizo lo que decía, y al fin pudo abrirla. Tosió.

Y con su elegancia habitual entro al establecimiento.

—Acaba de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado... —susurró el chico con complejo de chihuahua.

...

El primer regalo por parte de Furihata fue la comida. Oh si, ir a comer a un McDonalds es de los mejores regalos que pueden darte. Se adapta al bolsillo de casi todos.

—¿Y mis cubiertos?

—Sei, recuerda que es solo una hamburguesa.

—¿Debo de agarrarlo con mis manos? —esperó que Furi le diera una negativa... No llegó.

Akashi no esperaba que el lugar estuviera a rebosar, al menos así pasaría desapercibido su desliz anterior.

—¿En serio? —solo un asentimiento por parte del otro. El cual no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo más la risa.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño indignado. No estaba acostumbrado a que se rieran de su persona.

Sin embargo solo lo dejó pasar y agarro con algo de escepticismo su comida, pero para demostrar que el también podía ser alguien "normal" se la llevo de una a los labios y le dio un bocado. Pequeño, por cierto.

—Esto... Esta delicioso —sus ojos brillaban o algo así, dejó la hamburguesa en su lugar en la mesa y dijo:— Así que así se siente una comida de plebeyos...

—Auch, eso duele.

—No lo decía con esa intención —se retractó al instante Akashi. No quería que Furihata pensara mal sobre él. Y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, comer.

En cambio el otro solo empezó a reír de nuevo. Con aún más fuerza.

—Se nota que no estás acostumbrado a esto, tranquilo Sei, no hay ningún problema.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto —y con una sonrisa agarró una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle la mejilla que se encontraba con rastros de salsa.

Akashi no podía estar más avergonzado. Pero no lo apartó, es más quizás se haya manchado a propósito unas cuantas veces más...

...

—¡Ah, estoy lleno! —exclamó el pequeño. Akashi lo agarró de la cintura justo cuando dio un traspié y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

—Oh... G-gracias —dijo como pudo al ser consciente de que aún se encontraba en los brazos de su amigo.

—No hay de que —le miró con intensidad, y con lentitud empezó a cercarse al rostro del otro.

Furihata entró en pánico. Estático en su lugar, una parte de él estaba complacido de aquello e incluso lo deseaba y la calidez lo invadía... Pero ¡estaban en plena calle! ¡Y todo estaba tan lleno de gente!

—Eh... Sei...

—¿Si? —susurró lentamente. Kouki podría morir allí mismo, estaba a punto de ceder.

—Debemos.. Ah, ir al próximo lugar...

—Eso puede esperar.

Ni aunque el mundo se fuera a terminar ahora, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa. O al menos así lo pensó.

—¡Sei! —gritó de repente Furi—. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

—Dioses, Kouki. Casi me dejas sordo.

—Oh, perdón.

Ya habían podido separarse, aunque eso no era algo con lo que el de ojos rojos estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó aún algo contra su voluntad.

—¡Al karaoke! —dijo y de nueva cuenta volvió a arrastrarlo al lugar del destino.

La idea de seguir cerca de Furi era atractiva, y no dejaría que su día se terminara así de la nada. Akashi se dejo hacer, pasar su cumpleaños de esa manera quizás no fuera a resultar mal.

Lo segundo que le tenía preparado era ir a un karaoke, sabia que Akashi nunca había ido a alguno. Eso seria perfecto.

...

—¿Qué prefieres pop moderno o éxitos de los ochenta?

—Vas a empezar primero entonces... —dijo Sei una vez sentado en el sofá que había en la sala. Muy cómodo, por cierto.

—Bueno, si tú quieres puedo esperar, ¿alguna de Katy Perry? —agarró uno de los micrófonos—. No, mejor no, no me sé tan bien sus canciones...

—Así qué tenías ganas de hacer trampa ¿eh? —dirigió su vista al aparato que tenía Furi en sus manos. O sea, el micrófono.

—Técnicamente no es trampa, Sei. Solo estoy más preparado.

—Já, entonces veamos cual de los dos está más preparado —alcanzó el otro micrófono que estaba ahí.

—Acepto el reto.

Ambos se miraron con determinación. Ninguno saldría de ahí hasta que hubiera un ganador.

...

—No puedes negarlo, Kouki. Yo gané.

—Claro que no, Sei. Yo te gané a ti.

Ya se les había hecho tarde, y en esos momentos caminaban por las calles que aún estaban a rebosar de personas, las navidades si que los movilizan.

Furihata se preguntaba si Sei se lo había pasado bien, en un principio no le pareció que las cosas estuvieran yendo muy bien, y luego con lo de que intentó hacer "eso" y le rechazó... Bueno, no quería hacerlo, mucha gente y el pánico.

—Kouki, ¿te encuentras bien? —El castaño lo miró con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de un gran detalle.

—La bufanda... —pensó que no lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que su interlocutor lo escuchara.

—Oh, pensé que sería una buena ocasión como para utilizarla... —se equivocó, lo escuchó demasiado bien.

Ahora ambos estaban avergonzados al completo.

—Sei, podemos sentarnos en algún lado —dijo reuniendo valor Furi.

—Claro que sí.

...

Terminaron sentados en un lugar alejado de todo el alboroto causado en medio de toda la urbe. Rodeados de nieve. Mucha nieve. Tuvieron que quitarla también del banco.

—Sei...

—¿Mmm?

—Te lo pasaste bien, ¿no?

—No sé a lo que quieres llegar con eso, pero si. Mientras esté a tú lado lo demás deja de importar.

Se hizo el silencio. Akashi no creía haber dicho algo fuera de lugar, en cambio Furihata se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas.

—E-eh... Q-qué cosas di-dices...

—La verdad.

—S-sei, no creo que sea b-

—¿Por qué no? ¿Prefieres que te mienta?

—¡Claro que no! —negó cruzando sus brazos—. Me refiero a que... S-sabes que no me gustan las mentiras...

—¿Lo ves? Entonces no hay ningún problema es que diga lo que piense. Me encanta tú compañía, Kouki —se acercó más al castaño y procedió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—S-sei... T-también pienso lo mismo. ¿Sabes? No tenía muy claro que debería hacer hoy, no hace falta que lo digas, sé que no hacia falta que me preocupara tanto... Pero es por esa misma razón, porque eres tú es que me exaspera no saber que hacer. Y no lo digo en el mal sentido, o sea, quiero decir que... Tú eres alguien muy importante para mí —mientras decía todo aquello agarró las manos de Akashi entre las suyas y lo miró de igual manera. Algo temeroso de lo que pudiera decir, y muy apenado.

—Kouki... Eres todo para mí. Así que, siempre que estés apesadumbrado, enojado, ¡lo que sea! —hizo una pequeña pausa a la vez que se deshacía del agarre de Furi y pasaba a posar sus manos en las mejillas del otro— Ven a mí, ¿entendido?

—¡Sei! —el castaño estaba que se le salían las lágrimas. Akashi hacia que sintiera demasiadas emociones, más de las que creía posibles— ¡Yo debería ser él que te dijera cosas lindas!

Agachó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar lo que luego pasó a ser llanto. Furihata se restregaba las manos por la cara para intentar eliminar de alguna manera los rastros de lágrimas.

Hizo que parara en su tarea unos de los sonidos más hermosos que haya escuchado alguna vez. La parsimoniosa risa de Akashi, algo muy difícil de escuchar.

Levantó la vista con lentitud, al posar su vista de nuevo en el pelirrojo se encontró con una serena mirada que le inundaba de tranquilidad.

—No hace falta que te rías de mí patetismo —dijo sonriendo apenado de haberse puesto a llorar de esa manera frente a Akashi.

—No me río de ti, solo que se me hizo muy hilarante el momento. Kouki, ¿te gustan las cerezas? —el pelirrojo cambió de tema... Por uno mucho más escabroso.

—¿Eh? —le miró confundido—. Oh, pues no me desagradan, las como sin problemas... Acaso, ¿quieres comer cerezas, Sei? —preguntó, se le notaba que si Akashi lo afirmara daría lo que fuera para conseguirlas.

—Gracias, pero no me apetecen —declinó la oferta junto con un ademán en su mano.

Parece ser que no captó la indirecta, quizás fui demasiado sutil, se dijo a si mismo.

—Kouki... —probó una vez más. Furi lo miro expectante— Yo, quiero abrazarte. ¿Puedo?

—O-oh, s-si, cla-claro —tartamudeó.

Akashi se acercó con lentitud una vez más hasta que pudo poner sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del castaño. Furihata algo tembloroso correspondió su gesto, sintió como Akashi terminaba posando su cabeza en su hombro y respiraba con tranquilidad. No sabia porqué razón estaba tan nervioso, eso era algo normal que haces con amigos...

Pero quizás sea porque el no lo siente de esa manera... Él no lo ve como un amigo, pero si como algo más.

Furihata se fijó en Sei una vez más, se veía tan pacífico... Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y disfrutó el contacto todo lo que pudo, lo apretó más contra si con una sonrisa.

—Kouki...

—Sei...

—Yo... —dijeron al unísono cuando se separaron. El de ojos rojos hizo un gesto para que Furihata hablara primero.

—Pues... Sei, t-tú m-me... O sea, eres genial y todo eso ¡Gah! Dioses, es que no se cómo decirlo, digo hoy cuando te vi ni siquiera me fijé en eso estaba más ocupado pensando en que había llegado tarde y que estarías enfadado. Pero no lo estabas, eso me puso contento pero luego, ahora, me di cuenta que llevabas la bufanda que te di aquel día... ¡Eso me puso demasiado feliz! Y me sentí mal por eso, ya que es tú cumpleaños y deberías ser él que más lo disfrutara y, y, y to-

Su monólogo fue cortado por unos fríos labios a causa del clima, Furihata estaba no por menos impactado... El beso fue corto pero conciso, lo suficiente para que Akashi pensara que estaba bien.

Kouki sentía que el aire se iba de sus pulmones luego de separarse. Akashi en cambio estaba contento y nervioso por lo que pudiera decir el pequeño, por lo que se adelantó y dijo:

—Kouki, yo te quiero.

Los colores se subían en ambos rostros. Furihata no decía nada, y el pelirrojo se impacientaba, a lo mejor no fue lo suficientemente claro.

—Kouki, te amo. No como un amigo, sino que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Como pareja.

Al no recibir respuesta decidió volver a las acciones, se acercó una vez más... Pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada, ya que fue el castaño el que tomo la iniciativa y lo besó.

A diferencia del anterior este beso fue mucho más apasionado y en busca de calor. Con mucho sentimiento impregnado en el. Kouki pensaba que moriría por sentir tanto. Akashi disfrutaba como si fuera la última vez.

El contacto se intensificaba aún más, Kouki no era de los que se dejaban controlar y batallaba por el control con el pelirrojo, con pequeñas risas entre sus besos.

—Seijuurou, yo también te amo —dijo una vez se hubieron separado.

Y eso bastó para que Akashi volviera a la carga con muchos más besos, que Kouki aceptó gustoso.

Y el tercer pero no menos importante regalo para Akashi Seijuurou fue el mismo Furihata Kouki, una confesión no se puede pasar por alto. Y estaba claro que al saberse correspondido no lo dejaría alejarse de él nunca (aún si no fuera así no lo dejaría).

Akashi pensaba que no pudieron haberle dado mejor regalo que aquel.

El amor no puede compararse con algo material.

Eso lo entendía bien, y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

" _Feliz cumpleaños, Sei. Te amo"._

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi humilde fanfic!

Son mi adorada OTP después de todo...

Bueno este fanfic fue mi aportación para el cumpleaños del pelirrojo. Originalmente publicado en Wattpad por esta servidora (y lo hice a tiempo, que es algo impresionante).

Al fin me digne a publicarlo por estos lares.

Sin nada más que añadir, espero que le haya gustado.

¡No duden en dejar sus opiniones!

AmeStri.


End file.
